


Who Do You Belong To?

by uglydykefodder



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1940’s, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Demons, Detective Dipper, Dubious Consent, Haunting, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglydykefodder/pseuds/uglydykefodder
Summary: That ever familiar feeling of hands wrapping around and gently squeezing his throat retuned, and, despite having felt it time after time, it still made him shiver.“I’ll always be here, my love.”“We will become one.”Detective Dipper Pines investigates a string of murders happening in New York. An ancient being, known as Bill Cipher, has taken an intense liking to the human, and has become somewhat of a haunting ghost in Dipper’s life. Little does Dipper know, the demon has sinister plans of his own.





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this for a while but didn’t want to put it on my main account in fear of being shamed because writing stuff like this is pretty weird and kinda fucked up. But sometimes, you just gotta write. So here you go! Please leave comments, I love reading them and they encourage me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy my work.

**_America, 1940’s_ **

Dipper sat at his home desk, a large candle illuminating the unmotivating stack of papers in front of him. A yawn escaped his chest and he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. Being an officer was such hard work, he knew he wasn’t living past 30.

Though it was later than usual, the cold, familiar presence that haunted him assimilated over his right shoulder, running its ghostly hands along his tight shoulders and up his neck, squeezing lightly on his throat. He sighed, pushing the papers away.

_“Working so late, late, late. You never make time for yourself and I anymore. I miss our heated dances, little one.”_ Bill said, hugging Dipper from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Even though he was sitting, Bill’s incorporeal form phased through the seat, pressing his icy body against Dipper’s. He shivered, and Bill laughed into Dipper’s ear. It was silky and made Dipper feel warm. He grunted.

“Well, being a cop doesn’t leave much leisure time.” Dipper said, standing from his chair. Bill stayed on his back, his tall figure slumping on Dipper and burying his head in the crook of Dipper’s neck. He wasn’t heavy at all. He could shift from incorporeal to barely corporeal, so he felt as heavy as a thick sash.

_“How exciting, your job is! Your mind is so unique compared to others for what you have seen. You are numb to the gruesome, you are perfect for me. How funny, you have lasted longer than any other mortal I have haunted. They usually end their lives prematurely to escape my influence. But you stay, how wonderful! You even have my intimacy.”_ Bill purred. Dipper sighed, and shook Bill off who reluctantly let go. Dipper disrobed, kicking off his shoes, unbuttoning his dress shirt and trousers, and flopping onto his bed. The cold presence hovered on top of him, and Bill looked down on him, a hopeless lovesick look on his face as he pushed stray strands of brunette hair out of Dipper’s eyes.

_“No mortal has ever made me feel anything like this before. Aren’t you proud, Pine-tree? You have a powerful entity in your hands.”_

“Yeah. A powerful entity that weighs less than that of a newborn baby.” Dipper laughed, and Bill scowled, narrowing his exposed eye.

_“If anyone else said such a thing to me, I would have vaporized them immediately.”_

“Well, aren’t I glad I’m not anyone else.” Dipper yawned, stretching his arms and legs. Bill admired Dipper’s slim, toned figure, tracing his light fingers across the exposed skin, taking extra care around Dipper’s left forearm, decorated and tattooed nicely with Bill’s summoning circle. How cute! It was fun burning it into Dipper’s flesh years ago. “Work has been slow, though. I guess people are relaxing and deciding to not commit crimes. All of my work is paperwork, now.” Dipper rolled his eyes, sitting up quickly to blow his candle out. Bill’s form glowed a soft blue, creating a new hue to his golden hair. Dipper though it was beautiful. Dipper shrugged and rolled over onto his side, closing his fatigued eyes and beginning to rest. Bill sighed, pulling himself up and resting behind Dipper, pressing himself to his back and holding him. He ran his hands through Dipper’s thick curls, losing himself in his infinite thoughts.

_“Is that so?”_ He said to himself after Dipper fell to sleep. Bill’s hand travelled along Dipper’s body. He used his energy to warm his body as to not disturb his mortal’s much needed sleep. Bill rested his chin atop Dipper’s head.

_“Most peculiar.”_

—

_Knock knock knock!_

Dipper set the tea kettle down on the silver tray along with the teacups, placing them on the table and making his way towards the door. He heard high voices squabbling behind the door, and felt a warm sensation flooding his chest. He opened the door, and two women shifted their attention to Dipper.

“Dipper!” His sister squealed as she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. The wind was crushed from his chest and he smiled and hugged her back. He felt a chill crawl up his spine and he gently put her back on the ground.

“I see you’re still wearing pants.” Dipper said. Mabel was wearing a white tee-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, accompanied by her favorite pair of waist-high pants. Candy stood beside her, dressed more “feminine”, with a white button up shirt and a long black skirt. He stepped aside to let the two women inside. Mabel rushed in, making herself quite at home and rummaging through his things.

_“Shalom,_ Dipper.” Candy said politely as she stepped in. “Should I take my shoes off?” She asked, and Dipper smiled fondly at her. Candy was always polite, courteous, and nice.

“If you’d like, you can.” He said, and Candy nodded, gingerly slipping her flats off. “It’s been a little while since I’ve seen you, Candy. What have you been doing?” Dipper asked as he led her to the living room where the tea was. Mabel was already helping herself to the biscuits, and began pouring some tea for himself and Candy. Candy sat next to Mabel on the sofa, and Dipper sat in his chair.

“I’ve been in school! I’ve been in Harvard’s medical school, I’m learning a lot. _I’m going to become a nurse soon._ ” Candy’s eyes sparkled as she talked, and Dipper felt the fondness for the girl come back to his chest. Though, he had to consciously ignore the bone chill that was frozen to his side. _Get over it already,_ he said in his head.

“That’s amazing, Candy. If anyone could do it, it’s you.” Dipper said, and Candy looked down at her lap, fiddling with her thumbs as she blushed. Mabel clapped her hands around Candy’s shoulders and excitedly shook her.

“She’s a genius! When I become the world’s best engineer, she can patch me all up when accidents happen in the shop. Oh! Let me tell you about this apprenticeship I had!”

The three of them talked for a couple hours, until the sun went down. Soon, Candy was attempting to hide her yawns and Dipper rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Mabel joked about how old they were, but the two women eventually left. Dipper himself yawned and stretched his body. Though he loved the two of them, he did value his alone time.

Well, as alone as he could be nowadays, anyway. And it didn’t take him long to disturb Dipper’s peace.

Bill appeared behind him as Dipper washed his face, and when Dipper looked up, he couldn’t help but jump back in surprise, which Bill took as an invitation to wrap himself around the back of Dipper. His constitution was as icy as ever, but he was far more corporeal than usual. He had the same mass as a human. Dipper shuddered at Bill’s present breaths in his blushing ear.

“How are you so corporeal?” Dipper asked, and couldn’t hide the slight fear in his voice. It was easier to be quick tongued with the entity when he was almost like a ghost, but when he was so tangible... He was quite unpredictable. Bill’s hands were like claws dragging up Dipper’s bare chest and around his throat, sending goosebumps all around his body. Bill looked at Dipper through the mirror, that lovesick look in his dark, black pupil making Dipper want to pull away.

_“A demon never reveals his secrets, Pine-Tree. What’s important is that I have hot burning energy inside me as of right now, and I’ve been wanting to touch you since those humans showed up.”_ Bill ushered Dipper out of the bathroom, leading him down the hallway and into his bedroom. He pushed the door closed and took Dipper’s wrist, spinning him around and pinning his back against the door. Dipper looked up at Bill, feeling his legs begin to tremor under the demon’s lustful gaze.

_“Won’t you indulge me, my love?”_

“Bill, I-I don’t know, I-“ Bill silenced the human’s stammering with a suffocating kiss, to which he breathed an intensely sweet energy down Dipper’s throat. He released, and waited for the devilish aphrodisiac to kick in. He watched in delight as Dipper’s pupils dilated and his jaw went slightly slack. He pushed himself into Bill’s form, gently rutting against his thigh as he hardened underneath his breeches.

“I, _umph,_ hate when you do that…” Dipper slightly slurred as he continued to rut himself against Bill.

_“Oh, Pine-Tree, doesn’t it make the sex so much better? You’re so compliant, so open, so_ needy _… My aphrodisiac really was made just for you, you react so well to it.”_ Bill cooed as he scooped Dipper up in his arms, cupping Dipper’s bottom with his hands. Dipper bit his lip. Under the aphrodisiac, every touch and sensation was so amplified it was almost painful. There was a fine line between pain and ecstasy, and Bill liked to put Dipper right on that line. And although Dipper would never admit it, the sex he had with Bill was completely unmatched by any human standard. Nothing could or ever would compare to it, and the worst part was, _Bill knew that._

Bill threw Dipper down onto his bed, climbing on top of him and taking the chance to admire his human. Dipper’s eyes were half lidded, slightly obscuring those big brown eyes Bill loved. His cheeks were a lovely pink, matching his tongue that was peaking from his slacked mouth. His brown hair was a mess, and Bill ran his hand through it, admiring its silkiness. The human scowled, using his limited strength to swat Bill’s hand away.

“You made me like this, now _do_ something about it.” Dipper said, and Bill smirked down at him, tracing his fingers all around Dipper’s collarbone, making the human shiver.

_“Well, aren’t we demanding? How lucky you are that I’m such a loving and giving demon.”_ Bill sunk his head in the nook between Dipper’s head and shoulder, nipping and biting at the skin. Dipper yelped and shivered. Bill left dark bruises sporadically throughout Dipper’s neck and chest, hoping that someone would see them. Then they would all know he _belonged_ to someone.

Bill’s hand roamed around the lower half of Dipper’s body, squeezing the supple flesh of his thighs, before unbuttoning his breeches and flinging them off. He wrapped his hand around Dipper’s length, and began gently working it. Dipper let out a loud, incredibly lewd moan, to which he attempted to cover his mouth up with his hands. Bill quickly pushed them away.

_“Let me hear you.”_ He said, and Dipper couldn’t refuse a demand. Bill kept working Dipper’s length and kissing up his neck and the underside of his chin, and reveled in the heavenly sounds Dipper made.

_“My, my, so sensitive under my hand. I wonder how we would feel if I…?”_ Bill let go of Dipper’s length, earning a dissatisfied groan from Dipper. Bill opened the drawer next to the bed, taking out lubricant. Dipper felt his mouth water at the sight, as he knew what came next. Bill could sense his excitement and laughed. _“Excited?”_ He asked, and Dipper answered by hiking his legs up and out, inviting Bill in. Bill licked his lips at the sight. Truly, there was no one else in the universe besides himself that was able to see what he was seeing. It almost made him pity mankind.

Bill carefully lubricated his fingers, and slid one inside, earning a long, positively _lewd_ moan escape Dipper’s chest. He writhed under the touch, and pushed down, forcing Bill’s finger deeper inside. He happily obliged, quickly adding a second one and making scissoring motions, being smart as to just barely brush against Dipper’s sweet spot that made him jolt every time. His hands clawed and gripped at the bedsheets, and he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter just thinking about what came next.

Bill slowly pulled his fingers out, seeing that Dipper was prepped and ready for the final act. Bill, like everything he does, made a show of unbuckling his trousers, letting his cock spring free. Dipper’s eyes widened, as if surprised by the size, like it’s the first time he’s seen it. It wasn’t, but it always made his heart race and his stomach tighten. Dipper felt himself shivering with anticipation as Bill hunched over Dipper’s frame, lining himself up and finally, _finally,_ pushing inside.

Bill thrust in a melodic way for a little bit, but slowly became more aggressive as he put his hand under Dipper’s knee, hiking his leg up and resting it on his shoulder so he had more access. His other hand held Dipper’s right wrist down into the mattress. His pace became more punishing, and he hit Dipper’s sweet spot _every single time._ Dipper couldn’t help being impossibly loud as Bill fucked his brains out, and his toes curled in sheer ecstasy with every thrust of Bill’s hips.

Bill lowered himself down to Dipper’s ear, breath husky and icy cold.

_“Who do you belong to?”_ Bill asked.

“You.” Dipper replied.

_“Say my name.”_

“B-Bill.”

_“Bill what?”_

“Bill Cipher.” Dipper felt Bill’s grip on his wrist tighten at the sound of his name.

_“Who do you belong to?”_ Bill asked again, and his thrusts got even faster, fucking Dipper deep into his mattress. Dipper’s arms wrapped around Bill’s neck, hands getting tangled in Bill’s golden hair as he held on for dear life.

“Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher, I belong to Bill Cipher, _Bill Cipher…”_ Dipper said over and over again as he stared up at the dark ceiling and holding Bill close, eyes lidded and tongue hanging from his mouth as they both reached climax. It was white, hot passion as they both came, and Dipper swore he screamed.

He huffed, trying to catch his breath as Bill slowed to a stop, until he gently pulled out of Dipper’s raw entrance. Bill looked down at Dipper’s tired face, and reached his hand out to caress his cheek. Even though he was tired, the aphrodisiac was wearing off, so he pushed Bill away, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

_“You cannot deny it, Pine-Tree. I’m the best you’ve ever had, and the best you will ever have.”_ Bill said behind Dipper, who sighed, rubbing his face and forcing himself to get up from his spot.

“You should have warned me you wanted to do this, I wouldn’t have wasted water on the first shower.” Dipper scolded as he made his way to the bathroom, silently limping on the way there. He wouldn’t be walking straight for the next few days. Before he left his room, he looked over his shoulder, back at the demon. “Are you going to stay the whole night?” He asked, and Bill laughed, shaking his head.

_“No, I’ve had all my fun, and I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself tonight. I’ll leave you be for now, my love.”_ Bill said, and he slowly vanished, leaving Dipper alone. Dipper sighed, opening his door and getting back into the shower, having the water as hot as possible.

_“I’m going to become a nurse soon.”_

_“Let me tell you about this apprenticeship I had!”_

Dipper leaned his head against the bathroom wall. His sister and friend were living such nice, ordinary lives. He felt envious of them, of how leisurely they could exist. He sighed, and didn’t wipe them away when silent tears began to fall.

—

“We’re thinking it’s all the same culprit, there’s now an established pattern.” The Sergeant said as he and Dipper investigated the scene. “There’s been four deaths so far. Every victim was a Korean woman in her mid-20’s, about 5 foot 2 inches, with long black hair. However, the cause of death is unknown.”

“It seems internal,” Dipper said, “there’s blood around her head, her face, and in her mouth. Just like the others. Seems like they’re coughing up an intense amount of blood before their deaths.” Dipper wrote his notes down in his notepad before motioning for the coroner to take the body away.

“Let’s see what the coroner has to say about that, but you may be onto something, Pines. Stay on this case.” The Sergeant said, and Dipper nodded. As everyone was clearing the scene, Dipper lingered a bit longer, looking down at the blood splatter on the floor.

He was never good at understanding serial killers. Why go after Korean women specifically? He couldn’t understand it. But he felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he walked away from the scene.

_I hope Candy will be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments, they motivate me! Thank you!!


End file.
